


Catwoman IV

by redheadbecky



Series: Catwoman [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadbecky/pseuds/redheadbecky
Summary: Loki, de-powered and on Earth for redemption is under the care of the Avengers, but what happens when he gets taken by Victor Creed (Sabretooth) and Thor and the Avengers have to go to Catwoman and Wolverine for aid in hunting down their brother to rescue Loki???.....and what happens when Thor becomes attached to the clawed feline mutant???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full Name: Margaret 'Maggie' Howlett  
> Sex: Female  
> Height: 5' 10"  
> Weight: 120 lbs (54 kg)  
> Eyes: Hazel though will turn green when her animal instincts are alert  
> Hair colour: brown though she dies it platinum white (To match her costume)  
> Date of birth: 1832  
> Margaret and James Howlett were born in Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada, in 1832, to rich farm owners John and Elizabeth Howlett though they are actually the illegitimate children of the Howletts' groundskeeper, Thomas Logan. Catwoman and Wolverine are mutants born with retractable bone claws, enhanced physical strength and reflexes, and powerful healing factors. Living for over two centuries, Logan (James) and Maggie's lives have been filled with blood, hatred, war, suffering, and betrayal. A direct combination of their adamantium claws and near invincibility makes them the ultimate weapon.

Maggie stretches and arches on the bed she is laying on, her white hair sprawled behind her head, she rolls onto her side and covers her eyes with her arm to block out the invading sunlight from annoying her, everyone in the mansion knew she wasn't a morning person, well they had learnt after she snarled and clawed at Beast her first morning there, Logan just laughed when he was told. She sniffs the air and rolls her eyes.

“Mags” she groans as his gruff voice reaches her.

“Go away Jimmy” she grumbles and stretches again, wrinkling her nose at the smell of his cigar and after shave.

“Professor sent me, we are needed in the study”

“It's light out” he chuckles and kicks her feet. “Go away” his hand then wraps around her ankle and her eyes snap open. “Don't you dare” she hisses and he pulls her off the bed and onto the floor. She turns and bares her teeth at him as he leans down to throw her over his shoulder. “Jimmy!!!!” he carries her along the hall, most of the students stepping out the way of the two oldest residents. He enters the study and ignores it's occupiers to throw Maggie down on the desk in front of the professor who sighs and rubs his nose, like this isn't an abnormal thing...it's not.

“Professor” Logan states and finally looks around the room. “Morning” he grumbles and drops into a seat as Maggie sits up glaring at her brother. Logan smirks. “It's cute when you try to be scary” she slips off the desk and storms past the guests to sit at the window seat, her back to everyone.

…......................

Thor's eyes find the white haired woman the second the male throws her onto the table, before then he had been staring at out the window at the storm clouds gathering. She is beautiful, more beautiful then any maiden on Asgard, and far curvier, and the way she moves, his eyes moved down her to her hips as she strolls across the room to sit at the window.

“What's this about?” the male gruffs pulling a cigar into his mouth, the professor turns to Thor and the Avengers before looking to the male again.

“Victor Creed” and just like that the two new arrivals stiffen. The white haired woman standing and moving back to them, the male pulling her down to sit on his lap, her legs situated over the arm over the chair, sibling comfort, Thor notes, the way she curls up on his chest, she seeking comfort. The Professor glances to Thor as if hearing his thoughts before looking back. “The Avengers need help tracking him and who better than you two”

“Why these two?” Natasha perks up from Thor's elbow, the red head assassin looks over the woman as if assessing her skill set from the out side, though looks can be deceiving, no one would think Banner could be dangerous but they all knew that wasn't so. The white haired woman stands again, facing the Avengers, her arms folded over her chest, Thor's eyes once again rake over her form, she's breath taking.

“Victor is our brother”

“Half-brother” the other corrects. “Unlike me and Mags he is more animal than man”

“I dunno, Maggie can be pretty wild” the male rolls his eyes as another enters the room, a strange type of glasses across his eyes.

“Scott”

“Logan” they tensely greet one another. “The jet is ready Professor” Logan and Maggie look panicked.

“Flying?” Maggie squeaks out shaking her head. “Nope, no way, not going to happen” Logan nods agreeing, neither one clearly fond of flying.

“Margaret” she snaps her head to the Professor. “Sorry, Maggie, they need your help”

“Why? What has Victor done now?” Logan asks, Thor clears his throat.

….........................

Logan and Maggie snap their heads to him...and oh my god...Maggie lets out a purr low enough that only Logan hears it, he nudges her and rolls his eyes.

“Victor kidnapped my brother” Maggie frowns.

“Why would he do that?”

“Yeah, kidnapping other peoples brothers tends not to be his MO, kidnapping his own siblings though.....that's more his thing” Maggie smirks a little and shakes her head.

“Point break's brother” Stark starts, they both recognize him. “though disabled of his power right now is still pretty powerful, we kind of assume that Fluffy is working for someone else”

“Victor's not that smart” Maggie states and sits on the edge of the desk, crossing one leg over the other, keeping an eye on Thor out of the corner of her eyes, she just wants to climb him like a kitty jungle. Logan sniffs the air then sends his sister a look, he does not need or want to smell her arousal. The Professor lets out a laugh behind him and Logan shoots him a look as well.

“We can track him” Logan states turning back. “We just need to pick up his scent”

“I do not understand” Thor states looking over Maggie again.

“Yeah, what's your mutations?” Stark adds on.

“We have enhanced senses” Maggie explains. “Our sense of smell, our hearing, our eyesight, is all enhanced” Barton raises an eyebrow from beside Pietro.

“So, you are saying you have the noses of bloodhounds?” Maggie's lips curl up over her lip as Logan smirks. Scott chuckles.

“Maggie is more feline, Logan more....mutt” Logan turns and glares at Scott as he explains.

“But yes” the Professor states. “You won't be flying far....Victor was in New York, you can both start there” Logan and Maggie share a look before she nods, he sighs and does the same.

“Well I need to dress first...” Everyone finally notices, though Stark and Pietro had noticed the second she 'landed', the black vest and shorts combo is extremely revealing though she does not seem to care that much. She turns to Logan. “I'll meet you at the jet” he nods as she scampers out the room, Thor watching her go.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Thor can see why Scott had stated that Maggie is more feline than Logan, her suit shows off those curves and the way she walks, he can imagine a tail swishing behind her as she goes. She walks ahead of him with Logan and Steve who is explaining what happened to Loki. It wasn't even that difficult for this Victor to sneak into the tower and drag Loki from his bed with a quick tranquilizer. Maggie jumps up onto the back of the couch as they pass with ease even though it is barely the width of one of her feet, she walks along the back like on of those gymnasts Stark likes watching on the tv.

“What else can you tell us about Creed?” Clint asks watching Maggie as Logan and Steve step away to talk. Maggie spins gracefully to face Clint with a scowl.

“Jimmy?” she glances back at Logan. “How much do you want me to tell them?” she crouches with a hand on the back of the couch. Logan shrugs.

“What ever you are comfortable with Mags” she shrugs and glances back to the others.

“Well...” she tilts her head to the side. “He's like us..” she motions to herself and Logan. “With his senses, so he will likely smell and hear us coming...what else...enhanced strength, speed, stamina, reflexes” she counts out on her fingers, Thor can't help but note how slender they themselves are, even gloved there is something about her fingers.

“How strong?” Bruce asks. “Thor strong or Cap strong?”

“Or Hulk?” Stark adds, everyone knows that Banner would rather he not have to turn green but if they needed him.

“He can lift about ten ton” Thor raises an eyebrow, impressed.

“So Thor or Hulk could take him” she shrugs.

“Possibly” she looks to Bruce. “But I can smell from here how uncomfortable that would make you Dr. Banner, me and Logan are perfectly capable of taking on Victor” Bruce smiles, thankful at the mutant.

“When we get Reindeer games back I would love to test the limitations on your mutation” Start starts. “Your sense of smell for starters”

“We'll see” she states looking back to Logan as he and Steve move back to the group.

“Ready to start?” she nods a little.

“I had a thought” Logan raises an eyebrow. “What is this Loki isn't with Victor?”

“Then we beat the information out of him” she rolls her eyes at her brother.

“I was thinking we split up if the scents split, one of us follows Victor the other follows Loki” Logan looks to her and nods, they then look to Steve who seems to be thinking on it, before he nods.

“Thor, he's your brother you can follow the trail to Loki”

“Take Mags, she's better at infiltrating and stealth than I am, you'll need her help getting Loki out without raising alarms”

“Natasha, go with them, take Buck with you as well, I'll go with Logan, Tony and Barton, the rest will stay here, we don't need to cause a scene, word gets out that all of the Avengers are charging around looking for these guys they might go further underground or they might take the opportunity to come to the tower” Maggie looks up at Thor and yeah she has to tilt her head back a fair bit but come on the view is worth it. He smiles down at her, oh god that smile, Logan wiggles his nose and glares at his sister again.

“Do you have something of Loki's I can sniff.....” Thor raises an amused eyebrow. “That sounds really weird but I swear it's for tacking”

“His chambers will have something” Oh god that voice, with her sensitive hearing she can feel everything he says, like a vibration running through her skeleton. She whimpers, actually whimpers, Logan gives her a funny look being the only one who catches it.

“Chambers” Stark mutters smirking. “Five years he's been here” Maggie points behind her.

“That way?” Thor nods.

“I shall show you” she smiles back at him as he walks past her, she looks to Logan who raises an eyebrow at her before she follows Thor.

….......................................

Thor opens the door to Loki's room and lets out a sad sigh, Maggie touches his arm softly and almost melts, so muscular and warm, her inner kitty is already rolling around on her back, god the things this guy is doing to her and she barely knows him. She enters the room and looks around before looking back at Thor.

“This is going to look really weird but I swear I am not...weird....at all” he leans in the doorway with those damn arms over his chest. She sighs and turns to the bed, it's where Loki sleep so there will be a stronger scent in there but Thor is going to think her a really big weirdo for sniffing his brother's sheets.

…........................................

Thor watches the feline human move, crawling onto Loki's bed and something in his chest rumbles, his mind showing him that image but on his own bed and she is wearing nothing but his cloak, it is some image but he has no idea what she looks like out of that suit so he has to use his imagination, which right now is very vivid as she buries her nose into one of Loki's pillows and sniff. He raises an eyebrow watching her, more amazed that when she turns to face him again her eyes are shining green beneath a curtain of white hair, her eyes flutter before returning to the brown they were before. He kind of preferred the green, they made her look more....feral, who knew that would be something he liked. She drops down off the bed and grabs one of Loki's shirt from the washing basket, he raises his eyebrow at her, she smirks.

“Clean one won't smell of him, it will help the further we get from the Tower” she touches her nose. “Kind of a top up sniff” he smirks.

“You are very.....different to the other Midgardian girls”

“Sweetie” she purrs and by the nine realms what it does to him. “There is no one like me” she touches his chest before slipping past him and into the corridor. Thor glances over his shoulder to watch her walk away, her hips rolling seductively and he has no idea if that is intentional or whether it seems more so now he is....aroused by her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They wait until night fall to take to the streets, Maggie turns when they leave the tower and holds up a zip lock bag to Thor.

“Hold onto this” he frowns as he takes it. “It's your brother's shirt” he nods.

“I'll guard it with my life, Lady Maggie” she blushes and looks away, Logan barks a laugh and she kicks the back of his legs.

“So...how does this work?” Stark asks wrapping himself up, the nights are colder with the coming winter, even Thor is starting to feel them. “Do you two need to stick your noses to the ground?” Logan growls and shakes his head looking to Maggie, he nods upwards and she smirks.

“Logan will be down on the ground” they all look confused. “I'm taking a more.....upward route” she smirks and walks towards the nearest wall and crouches before pouncing onto the fire escape above her, slinking over the rail and then up the stairs to the roof. Thor watches amazed as she scales the building, Logan starts walking ahead, parallel to where Maggie walks above them across the rooftops. Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony and Thor walk behind them, Tony shivering in his normal clothing, seen as his suit draws too much attention.

“What's your story?” Tony asks Logan who glances back to them. “I mean, we all have our sob stories but something tells me you two's is...more” Logan shrugs.

“Not many mutants have good stories” he states. “Me and Mags, we've seen a lot, been through a lot, that's all you need to know” Logan's head snaps up to the rooftops. “The scents split, Victor's heading North” Logan turns to the others. “They've taken Loki south” Thor nods and looks to Natasha and Bucky who both nod back, they look to Maggie as she drops down between two buildings and walks out below with a smirk.

“Lets go” she nods down the street.

“Be careful Mags”

“You too Jimmy” the twins share a look before Maggie leaves with Thor, Natasha and Bucky and Logan leaves with Clint, Tony and Steve.

…......................

Thankfully Bucky and Natasha don't feel the need to fill empty space with endless questions which Maggie likes about them, it lets her concentrate on Loki's scent. Thor on the other hand likes to ask questions about things around them, which Natasha answers when she can, though eventually the two assassins slip into the shadows leaving the mutant and god alone, Thor watches her walk, he can't seem to help himself, it's hypnotic. She turns and walk backwards whilst facing him.

“So, you and your brother are aliens, right?”

“That seems to be what they class us as, yes, you are....enhanced?” she smirks.

“That is what your SHIELD class us as but we prefer the term....mutants, it's more exclusive” he raises an eyebrow, she smiles. “Captain America...is enhanced?”

“Yes, I suppose you can say that”

“But...he's not a mutant...there is a difference at base level, our DNA is different, Pietro and Wanda, the twins, they are actually mutants”

“How do you become a mutant?” he asks curious, she drops back to walk at his side instead of ahead.

“We are born with a gene in our DNA, they call it the x-gene or mutant gene, and for most of us our early childhood is very normal, it's usually when a child with the x-gene reaches puberty that it activates sometimes it's through fear, hunger and starvation, emotional traumas...” Thor looks down at her.

“Which was it for you and Logan?” she tilts her head to look up at him.

“We watched our real father murder our step-father”

“Oh...” She looks away. “I'm sorry for your loss” she shrugs.

“It was a long time ago, we've gotten over it” she sniffs the air and turns a corner.

“And your brother? Is there no hope that you will....make amends with him?” Thor thinks on Loki, there had been a time they had all thought him beyond redemption but lately Loki had been more himself, the Loki Thor remembers from years ago, before all the petty fighting and before he was exiled to Midgard. Before he had met Jane, Erik and Darcy, Jane.....she still hurts to think about, after her move to London and everything that had happened with the convergence she had decided it was too difficult to continue with their relationship. Even now he can't pinpoint what was so....special about Jane, sure she is smart and yeah....cute, but when he is currently looking at a white haired mutant next to him, all curves and beauty, Jane seems so....plain.

“No” she answers and he has to remind himself that he had asked her a question. “Victor is.....there is no making amends there”

“What happened?” she bites her lip and nods.

“Okay” she turns to walk backwards again. “Me, Jimmy and Victor were once part of this.....black ops team”

“Black Ops?” Thor frowns. Natasha and Bucky are now behind them, the redhead answering.

“It's a covert operation by a government, a government agency, or a military organization” Natasha looks to Maggie. “Who did you work for?”

“William Stryker”

“I've heard of him” Bucky mumbles. “Hydra had their eyes on his....Weapon X”

“Oh I'll get to that” she hisses out. “Anyway one of our missions was to bring down this diamond smuggling facility in Nigeria, turns out the leader of the smuggling ring had something Stryker wanted more, a hunk of metal the smuggler had...he wanted to know where he got it from, the man tells Stryker he found it in a village three days walk from the compound and across the border into...”

“Wakanda” Natasha finishes. “It was vibranium” she shrugs.

“I didn't know at the time, but now I think that is an educated guess, yes...when we arrived at the village, we _questioned_ the villagers but they wouldn't tell us where the metal was so, Stryker ordered us to kill them, me and Jimmy refused and I had to step in when Victor was about to kill a woman, after that me and Jimmy left, Victor stayed” She sighs and runs her hand through her hair, shaking it out. “In the end Stryker concocted a plan to create the ultimate mutant killer by distilling mutant abilities into a single entity, aiming to use Wilson, one of Team X to achieve this goal. He ordered Victor to hunt down the remaining members of Team X and harvest a sample of their blood. Victor tracked Bradley down in a circus and killed him, taking a sample of his genes, and thus, his ability of technopathy”

“Technopathy?” Bucky frowns. Maggie looks to him.

“Bradley could control and manipulate electronics with the mind” Bucky nods, a little impressed. “Before me and Logan knew this about Stryker he came to us and fabricated the story that someone was hunting down our old team. We refused to come back to Team X, to which he ordered Victor to kill Logan's girlfriend and my friend Kayla”

“Wow” Bucky mumbles. Thor nods now understanding why she and Logan hate Victor so much.

“There you have...why me and Logan can never forgive Victor, he's not our brother...he's a wild animal” she sniffs hard and snaps her head around.

“What is it?” she sniffs the air again before moving to a man hole cover.

“They went down” Bucky moves to remove the man hole cover but Maggie just rips it up and throws it aside.

“Huh” she jumps down followed by Natasha, Bucky and then Thor who lands with a thud, the three stealth masters look to him and he smiles sheepishly.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie heads through the tunnels ahead of the others, Bucky and Natasha both pulling their guns free, each equipped with silencers. Thor sticks to the back watching Maggie move with grace and agility and stealth, and how is she moving so silently? He looks to his own feet and then back to Maggie, who has glances back at him with a smirk.

“Wait here” she tells them. “I'll scout ahead” she disappears around the corner and Natasha turns to Thor with a smirk.

“So...you and the hot mutant?” Bucky asks still looking down the hall.

“What?” Thor asks blinking, confused.

“Look we know that you and Jane.....well...” Natasha shrugs. “Don't you think it is time to move on....maybe try dating again” Thor shakes his head.

“I will not put that on another mortal”

“She's not some scientist stuck in a lab” Bucky points out. “This woman has seen some shit.....I mean you can see it in her eyes....”

“Bucky's right, she's not some helpless maiden...” the three of them snap their heads around at the sound of gunfire, Natasha and Thor taking off after Maggie whilst Bucky follows at their back. The number of bodies they find on the way is....extensive. They slow as they near a sharp corner, Natasha and Bucky flatten themselves against the wall as Thor moves back a little. Natasha peeks around the corner before moving, the others following her. Thor notices five slices in the wall and runs his hand over it as he follows Natasha.

“Maggie” the redhead rushes to where the mutant crouches, her back bloodied and her arm covered in gunshot grazes.

“I'm fine” the mutant stands waving off the spy.

“You've got holes” Bucky points to her chest. Maggie looks down and touches the bullet holes.

“Oh, give it a second” she tells them and then the bullets seem to push themselves out of her body, the sound of them dropping the only sound filling the air, Natasha, Bucky and Thor staring at Maggie as the last bullet hits the ground and her wounds all heal. “There all better” she smiles at them.

“You just....” Bucky mumbles and waves over her. “You just....”

“Yyyeess I do that” she teases and rolls her eyes. “So does Jimmy” she moves further down the corridor, Bucky, Natasha and Thor share a look before following.

“So....Is that part of your mutation?” she hums as an answer, glancing to Bucky “What else can you do?” She smirks and her eyes flash green.

“Wouldn't you like to know” she purrs out before chuckling. “Throw me that shirt” she looks to Thor who pulls out the zip lock bag before throwing it to her, grabbing it from the air she heads onwards, Natasha smirks and looks back at Thor.

“Still think she is some mere mortal woman?” she teases and walks after Maggie.

“If you don't, I will” Bucky adds walking away. Thor looks to the collection of bullets on the floor, not just a mortal woman.

….................

Maggie moves with speed, the two assassins and Asgardian struggling to keep up and Bucky is a super soldier. She throws herself at a closed door which shatters.

“Why didn't we bring in the two of them earlier?” Bucky asks following behind her, Natasha behind him shrugs.

“Computer” Maggie points to the desktop and Natasha moves to it. Maggie looks out the window in the corner that looks down into some sort of lab. Her eyes flicker around it, searching, Thor moves to stand at her back, she tries to ignore him, she's working but he is so large and warm, she can feel it radiating off of him like a furnace, and her inner feline is begging her to curl up with him and just bathe in that warmth, and his smell....like muscles, damn right he smells like muscles.

“What sort of place is this?” he asks from behind her, his voice vibrating through her.

“I have a bad feeling” she answers and looks back at Natasha who looks up from the computer.

“You've seen this set up before”

“Yes” Maggie moves to the door and looks out. “It's too quiet”

“If Loki is here they would have more men stationed” Bucky states in agreement. “Those that you killed on the way in can't be all of them”

“Can you smell anyone?” Natasha asks saving the info from the computer.

“No, but my nose never works well in labs....too many chemicals and pheromones, I can smell you three cause you are right next to me.....but the rest is distorted, mixed.....but Loki is here, somewhere” she moves to Natasha at the computer. “Finished?” the redhead nods and Maggie looks to the others. “I have an idea of where they might keep him, they like to have the more dangerous captives away from the others”

“Why?”

“Dangerous” she repeats giving Bucky a look, she smirks and then shakes her head. “I want to know where the rest of the guards are”

“As do I” Thor states looking down at the mutant. “They will probably be gathering ahead, you are a worthy opponent Lady Maggie...they will think to overwhelm you”

“Then Victor hasn't told them very much about me and Jimmy, or the way we fight” she peaks out of the door before nodding. “Let's go!”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Thor was right, they did gather ahead of them, a very large force, the four of them slow down and cast a look around. Thor's hand moving to his hammer pulling it from his waist.

“Your brother is close” Maggie mumbles. “I can smell him again” Thor nods and shifts his weight slightly to shield Maggie, she clenches then unclenches her fists.

“We heard you were coming” one of the men ahead states. “Not that you would be bringing....” he looks to Maggie. “The _Cat”_ he spits out. “No further” he states and nods to his men who all smirk. “We will unlock the secrets of the Asgardian's magic and our master will assend himself to godhood” Maggie looks to Thor with raised eyebrow.

“Thought he was powerless”

“He is” Thor states, the same man as before laughs.

“We will return his powers to him.....” he chokes out a scream as Maggie thrusts her claws into his chest.

“Where is he?” She asks looking around the other men who are staring at the blood trickling down the length of her arm and dripping off of her elbow. “Where is the Asgardian?” she snaps and the men look to her and snarl.

“Kill her!!”

“No one ever goes for the easy option” she shouts as they fight, Thor bringing down the lightening as Natasha and Bucky shoot everyone not on their side. “Watch the lightening!” Maggie snaps twirling out of the way of a bolt, her entire skeleton is metal, getting hit with lightening is not on her to do list. When she pulls her claws out the last man standing, she retracts them and looks back at the others who all look at the mess of bodies.

“Well....” Bucky sighs. “What a mess” he nudges one of the bodies as Maggie starts moving again.

“Keep up!” she shouts back at them, ignoring the bodies they follow after her. She flies around a corner and comes to a stop in front of a large metal door. Natasha looks around for a control panel...

“There's no way to open it!” she tells them. Maggie runs her hands over the metal.

“What do you think it is made of?” Bucky frowns.

“Why?”

“I might be able to cut through it” she states and steps back, flicks her hands down, her claws descending.

“Are they metal?” Bucky asks watching as she raises a finger and draws it down the door, a loud screeching noise making the three of them cover their ears, Maggie draws her finger in a square shape big enough for her, she turns and kicks the metal slab inwards before stepping into the room. A dark haired, skinny, male sits slumped in a chair, chained and cuffed, he lifts his head and looks at Maggie.

“I found your brother” she states and glances over her shoulder, Thor ducks into the room and relaxes seeing Loki.

“Brother” Loki rolls his eyes and looks to the muzzle around his mouth. “Right” Thor steps forward, Maggie is quick to grab his arm and pull him back. “Lady Maggie?” she looks around the room and then grabs a dagger from her belt and launches it at the wall, moving through three invisible lasers, now visible with the movement, she looks to Thor.

“Shame to ruin those pretty blonde locks of yours” Loki rolls his eyes as he looks to the mutant. “I can get to him without killing myself” Thor raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“What about your...pretty blonde locks?” she laughs and Loki huffs.

“Sweetie, you really think they are pretty?” she teases and ducks under the first laser, Thor watching the way she moves, the way her body bends and twists to avoid the lights, Bucky moves to stand with Thor, both of them practically salivating at the way she moves, Natasha raises an eyebrow at the pair before shaking her head and tilting her own head to watch the mutant, she crouches beside Loki finally out of the lasers and reaches behind his head to unclasp the muzzle. “Hi, I'm Maggie, I'll be your rescuer today” she teases looking down at Loki who raises an eyebrow, she pulls the muzzle off of him and he breathes a sigh of relief.

“What took you so long?” he snaps at Thor who shrugs.

“We had no idea what had happened”

“Without Maggie we would never have found you” Natasha points out nodding to the mutant, Loki huffs and slumps into his seat.

“Your welcome” Maggie mumbles pulling off one of his wrist cuffs.

“Why?” Loki huffs out and Maggie clears her throat.

“Victor is my brother” Loki raises an eyebrow. “Sabretooth?” Loki nods a little.

“Of course....one bad sibling, one good” Loki rolls his eyes.

“Actually there is three of us, two good, one bad...well...one bad...two questionable” she smirks at him, Loki smirks back, Thor huffs behind them.

“Can we please leave this place?” Natasha and Bucky smirk at one another at Thor's obvious jealousy. Maggie grabs the other cuff and pulls, it shatters and she moves to his ankles and then pulls the chains from him, Loki stands and grabs her, he winks down at her before they disappear and reappear on the other side of the lasers.

“That is a neat trick” she pats Loki's chest and steps away from him. “We have to make one more stop and then we can go” Natasha raises an eyebrow but nods. Maggie turns and hurries back down the corridor the others following, Thor and Loki slower, Loki still recovering. He looks to his brother then back to Maggie.

“Where did you find that fascinating creature?”

“Her name is Maggie” Thor corrects.

“Yes, but where on Midgard did you find her? She is positively glorious” Thor shoves Loki into the wall beside them, Loki chuckles.

“She is not for you” Loki smirks.

“But for you?” Thor steps back and shakes his head.

“That....No....I can't....”

“Ah...Jane still holds tight to your heart....despite the fact she dumped you for....science” Thor shakes his head. “I did warn you about that mortal”

“Hey!” they both look to Maggie who pokes her head out of a doorway. “You two coming?” Loki looks to Thor who sighs and nods, the two of them heading towards where the other had disappeared, Loki grabs Thor's arm just before.

“If Jane asks.....would you go back to her?” Thor looks down and then to the room Maggie is in.

“I would have said yes......before...”

“Before you met Maggie.....is that not your answer, Brother? That maybe it is time to move on....”

“What is it with you all?” Thor asks with a sigh. Loki laughs and shakes his head.

“I may have not liked you in the past.....I may have even tried to kill you.....but...” Thor shoots him a look. “But....that does not mean that I do not want you to be happy......you did not know of my origins, you believed as I did regarding our brotherhood....and you treated me always as your brother......so....I guess I owe you that much back...” Thor smiles widely at Loki, who sighs seeing Thor's expression. “I'm never going to live this down...” He mumbles walking away and into the room with the others, Thor following behind.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Mags?!” She snaps her head around from where she sits at the computer, still in the underground hideout.

“Jimmy?!” she shouts back, Logan and his group of Avengers enter the room, Steve looking straight to Bucky who nods. Logan moves straight to Maggie. “Victor?”

“Long gone......” he shrugs and presses his head to hers. “You 'kay?” he looks over her noting all the blood.

“It's not mine” she answers looking back at the computer. “Look at this” she whispers loud enough for him to hear, Logan leans over her shoulder and growls. Thor watches the two siblings whispering to one another from the far side of the room, he had been quiet, thinking, Loki had made a fair point regarding Jane and Maggie. He would have taken Jane back without a thought....until he had met Maggie, the mutant with killer legs....he is sure in more ways than one. She stands from her chair and Thor watches the muscles in her legs move as Logan takes her place.

“What do you want to do?” Logan asks Maggie as she leans against the table, her fingers threading through her hair and shaking it out, drops of now dried blood shaking free, Thor shouldn't find her white haired marked with blood arousing......but by the gods he does. Loki smirks watching his brother.

“Shut it down” Steve answers with a nod. “Natasha already saved any usable intel” the twins nod, Natasha stands and sets her guns away.

“You two have seen this before...not the God-napping but the lab set up” Maggie sighs.

“It is remarkably similar to the Weapon X set up”

“Weapon X?” Steve asks having not been there for the story.

“It was part of a secret US government project, Weapon Plus, intended to deliberately induce superpowers for military purposes, turning willing and unwilling beings into living weapons” Maggie explains. “There were in total something like seventeen...eighteen programs to come of it” Maggie smirks. “The result of Weapon I is standing in this room” they all look confused. “It went by another name.....project rebirth” They all look to Steve who looks surprised. “You were the first.....” Logan snorts and looks over his shoulder at Steve.

“We were the tenth”

“And there were many many more” Maggie adds, Steve looks down and rubs the back of his neck. Logan shuts down the computer and stands.

“A few years ago me and Mags started clearing out the old Weapon Plus labs, most of them SHIELD…...or as it turns out Hydra had already picked clean...but there were always those that were so far off the systems....”

“You think this is one of them?” Bucky asks, Maggie shrugs

“Smells like it” She states.

“How can you tell?” Tony asks.

“You can smell the fear...the pain....the anger....” Maggie starts. “You can smell the blood and the chemicals.....it radiates and sinks into this place...poisons it”

“Then we destroy it” Steve states, the room all nod and murmur in agreement except Loki who raises his eyebrow.

….............................

Leaving the now destroyed former Weapon Plus base Logan wraps an arm over Maggie's shoulder, the pair more relaxed, Steve sets his shield to his back and walks alongside Bucky and Natasha, Clint and Tony are bundled up against the cold behind them and Thor and Loki walk behind still, both gods watching the mutant ahead of them.

“So back to the tower for drinks?” Tony asks the twins who share a look, Logan then lighting a cigar.

“No” Maggie answers. “We have to get back to the School....tell the professor what has happened, what we found”

“Will you come visit?” Bucky teases casting a look at Thor. Maggie snorts and rolls her eyes.

“You will see us around, no doubt” Logan and Maggie walk away, Thor watching sadly, Bucky and Natasha send him a look.

“Lady Maggie!” Thor booms, the mutants slows to a stop and waits for him to walk to her. “I should thank you....for rescuing my brother..” she smiles at him and crosses her arms over her chest.

“That is what you came to us for.....”

“Yes but.....” he clears his throat and takes her hand from her chest and presses his lips to the back of it. “Thank you for your assistance, Lady Maggie” she smiles a little and blushes. “It was a honor to fight at your side” he drops her hand and makes his way back to the Avengers who all smirk at him, even Steve. Maggie watches for a second before following Logan who smirks at his sister, she rolls her eyes and nudges him before taking to the rooftops.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Thor pines.....no other word for it....for Maggie over the few weeks after they had worked together, it's so boring without the woman around....even if it was only one night the mutant had wormed her way into his mind and under his skin. Tony and Bruce had been in the labs going over the information Natasha had saved from the base slash lab place that had been holding Loki, said god is still recovering, apparently those sedatives they had hit him with had been pretty hardcore and had done a number on his system. Clint had taken Wanda and Pietro back to the farm to see the family, he had taken over the role of their guardian pretty quickly...short of changing their surnames they are Bartons. Sam Wilson, Steve and Bucky are out jogging again, and usually that would keep Thor's mind busy but the last few days he had been distracted.....from everything. Currently Thor sits not watching the tv which is set to some program or another.

“Hey” Thor perks up and looks over his shoulder, Maggie stands with her arms folded over her chest, a smirk on her lips.

“Lady Maggie” she smiles and moves to sit next to him. “What are you doing here?” she shrugs and looks to him.

“Well....me and Jimmy teach History at the school and he let slip we worked with Captain America and Sergeant Barnes so I am here to ask for a favor”

“Your students wish to meet the two of them?” She smirks and nods.

“That they do....only the computer thingy said they were out”

“Ah they go running every morning, but they should be back soon” she nods and then turns to him, pulling her leg up onto the couch between them.

“You're really old right?” Thor smirks looking at her.

“I suppose so....”

“Would you talk to my student as well....I have a few who love all the old Norse mythology stuff and after New Mexico they have been kind of obsessed with you....hey” she smacks his arm as her smile widens. “Do you think your brother would do it to? That would be pretty cool....having a repented bad guy talk to them” Thor smiles listening to her talk....her voice is just as beautiful as he remembers, her skin looks as smooth and her hair as white. “I am sure the Professor would be okay with it”

“I would be honored to talk to your students...” she smiles at him warmly, her cheeks dusted pink with a blush.

“Honored?” she shakes her head. “Just a mutant....” Thor opens his mouth to argue just as the elevator doors open, Steve, Bucky and Sam stepping out.

“Miss Howlett” Steve greets her.

“Maggie” Bucky nods to her.

“Hey” she responds. “Do you two have a minute?” Bucky and Steve nod.

“Can we change first? Wouldn't want to assault your sense of smell” Bucky changes, Maggie snorts and laughs.

“Sweaty men isn't a nasty smell” she states back. “It's one of my favourites” she teases with a smirk. Sam stares at her as Steve blushes, Bucky smirks back at her.

“You are strange sort of human” Sam tells her. Maggie smirks wider.

“Mutant, sweetie...I'm a mutant”

“Oh” he smiles then. “Sam Wilson”

“Maggie Howlett”

“Oh...you are the one that helped them rescue Loki” she nods.

“One of them...my twin Logan was the other and we are very sorry we weren't able to find Victor...”

“You got Loki back, that is what matters” Thor tells her with a smile. She hums in agreement.

“He will rear his hairy head soon and me and Logan will track him down....again.....this is a game to him one that me and Logan got tired of...a long long time ago” she stands up and moves towards Steve and Bucky. “I came to ask for a favor....my students would like to meet you both....”

“Students?” Sam asks tilting his head to the side. “You're a teacher?” Maggie smirks.

“Why not?”

“You don't really look like a teacher” she raises an eyebrow and looks to the two soldiers. Bucky and Steve both smile.

“Sure...we would love to, just let us know when...short of an Avenger emergency we should be free”

“This is so going to make me their favourite” she replies with a smile, Sam and Bucky laugh as Thor stands, Maggie turns to him. “I'll call you as well....my students will love you...Kitty mostly” Bucky snorts.

“You have a student called Kitty?” Maggie smirks.

“She can walk through walls”

“That is so cool” Sam states. “Man, I wish I could walk through walls” Bucky smirks.

“You just want to walk through the wall to the ladies showers at the VA gym....”

“I will not lie” Sam smirks as Steve sighs and shakes his head.

“You two are idiots” Steve tells them, Maggie laughs and shakes her head.

“I'm off then....job done, enjoy the rest of your day” Thor watches her walk to the elevator before jumping up and following her.

“Lady Maggie?” she glances to him and smirks.

“You can just call me Maggie...even Mags if you really want to” Thor smiles sheepishly. “Want something?” You, his mind answers, he just ignores that little voice.

“I was hoping you would let me take you out for coffee....to say thank you....for Loki” She shrugs.

“You already said thanks, I don't really need coffee” Thor tries not to let his face drop but she sees it plus his smells changes, she reaches up and touches his arm. “You didn't let me finish” Thor raises an eyebrow. “But you can take me out for coffee anyway” he smiles again.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Thor sits across from Maggie setting the two coffee's down, she had wanted to sit outside as to many people can override her sense of smell and her hearing which he understood, plus it was hard to find space for his shoulders in the smaller coffee places.

“I had never had coffee before New Mexico”

“You don't have coffee in...Asgard?” Thor shakes his head.

“There is something similar, more like your...tea..just stronger” Maggie leans on the table and smiles.

“What's it like? Asgard?”

“It's beautiful” he smiles back at her. “And bright....” Maggie notices the far away look in his eyes, he misses it...of course who wouldn't, living in a land of gods, pfft, she'd much rather that than living in a world that hates your kind for being different. Thor sets in to talking about Asgard in detail, Maggie finds herself enraptured just by his voice and the way he beams in pride at his home land. He looks to her as she smiles at him. “What?” she shakes her head a little.

“Do you miss it? Asgard?” Thor looks down to his coffee.

“I do....but your Midgard has it's beauties....” he looks to her and smirks, Maggie pushes a lock of hair behind her ear as his gaze bores into her.

“Like what?” she asks glancing to him.

“Your Grand Canyon.....” she raises an eyebrow at him. “I visited with....” he trails off, he and Jane had visited the Grand Canyon as part of their first anniversary. “Well it was beautiful”

“Ah, bad break up?” she asks crossing one leg over the other, tapping her fingers on her cup.

“Something like that”

“What was she like?” she asks, her voice softer, soothing.

“She's a scientist...smart....she didn't agree with me constantly going back and forth between her and Asgard” Maggie shakes her head. “Not long after the reconciliation between the Avengers...she” he clears his throat. “We agreed it was best to go our separate ways”

“I heard about that whole Civil War thing....sounds nasty” she changes the subject and he smiles a little in thanks.

“That it was....Me and Banner were away on Asgard for it...but from what we saw of the footage and what they tell us.....they very nearly killed each other...do your..people not argue?” she laughs and smirks leaning towards him.

“Oh we do” she touches his arm. “The X-men and the Brotherhood are often at odds with one another have been since.....oh the 1960's? That's when mutants really started appearing in the world....”

“You said that Steve was....” she shakes her head.

“Steve is different....he's not really classed as a mutant....but he probably does have the X-gene in his DNA somewhere and Project Rebirth activated it...because of that gene....he survived the procedure”

“So not everyone with this....X-gene becomes a mutant?” she shakes her head.

“No, for many it will just sit there in their DNA, but for some....like myself, like Pietro and Wanda, Victor, Jimmy, the students at the school, it activates and we become sub-human in the eyes of the world” he frowns.

“They think less of you for being a mutant?”

“Oh sweetie” she squeezes his arm. “You really haven't been on Earth long enough.....we're different.....therefore we are less....some of us are lucky enough that the mutation keeps us looking the same....we still appear human on the outside....there are some...” she thinks of Beast and Angel and Colossus and Mystique and Toad “They can't hide...their mutations alter their physical appearance....a human will look at them and know they are mutants....”

“But you tell people you are one...you told Sam straight away” She snorts.

“I will not hide who I am because it makes people uncomfortable, I am a mutant” a few people around them all look to her. “I am and I don't care how people see me....” he smiles at her. “I have a home among others like me....a brother who loves me and who I love.....I have friends who care about me and students who look up to me.....If I hate who I am....how can I teach them to embrace the fact that they are different” they both look up as someone clears their throat, the poor serving boy from behind the counter, he holds up a sign. _We have the right to refuse service._ Maggie smirks and shakes her head looking to Thor. “My point”

“I'm really sorry” the boy states. “But I have to ask you to leave....a number of customers have made a complaint about you being a …...mutant” Maggie stands and nods, Thor frowns up at her, the boy looks to her softer. “I don't have a problem with you...I just...” She can smell his honesty and the fear of those around her.

“You are doing your job....It's okay” she tells him pulling on her jacket, she looks to Thor. “Walk with me?” he smiles and stands, towering over the poor boy who steps back. Maggie slots her arm into the crook of his elbow and they walk away.

“How do you deal with that so calmly?”

“Practice” she tells him. “Jimmy on the other hand would not have had a problem telling them what they can do with their opinions.....he was always the hot headed one of the two of us....”

“No offence but maybe you should have told them....”

“And cause a scene.....” she shakes her head. “No, that would have made things worse....they were afraid of me...” she looks up at him. “Lashing out would have made that fear worse....I dealt with it calmly...they may change their opinion seeing me just walk away without a fight....most people want to see a fight, they want a reason to fight us....to beat us down....I refuse to give it to them” Thor smiles down at her, she smiles back.

“So...what now?” Maggie's smile widens.

“Come on” she moves her hand to his and pulls him along after her.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie pulls Thor through crowds and down the streets before coming to a less than cleanly part of the city, Thor raises an eyebrow at her but she smirks and crosses the street. A bouncer stands at the side of the door and glances to Maggie as she approaches.

“Catwoman” he greets and pushes the door open, she looks back to Thor and smiles pulling him inside. It's dark inside, but with strobe lighting, Thor looks around as she pulls him through, people sit in booths or at tables, or some dance in the centre of the room.

“What is this place?” she turns to him and smirks.

“Welcome to Midnite's” she pulls him to an empty table. “This is a mutant specific place....” Thor raises an eyebrow and looks around, some of those around have slight physical alterations but nothing out of place. “Humans are only welcome if they come with a mutant....the bouncer's mutation is to see other people mutations”

“Ah he can tell a human from the mutants” she smiles and looks to the bar before looking back at him.

“Seen as we didn't really get to drink out coffees...drink?” he smiles at her and nods.

…..........................................

Thor's laugh echoes in the small elevator as they return to the tower, he's finding the mutants to be an increasingly surprising group of people, Maggie is laughing away as well.

“Your face” she gasps as she clutches her chest.

“She was naked....I didn't know where to look....humans prefer...modesty” Maggie laughs harder.

“Oh god....” she leans against the side of the elevator. “Mystique has never been one for modesty....” she looks to him, warmly. “That club is the only place you would see me and her being civil to one another”

“Ah she is part of the Brotherhood?”

“Hmm yep....she and Jimmy have a rough...relationship but within Midnite's there is no in fighting, like I said...It is neutral.....brothers from either side of the war can see one another, sisters, mothers and sons.....daughters....it is the only place” Thor turns to her.

“I had fun, Lady Maggie” she smiles up at him.

“So did I...” he reaches for her cheek and presses his palm to her softly, leaning closer, she can hear the elevator doors open.....but he keeps closing the distance....so close.....someone clears their throat, Thor pulls back annoyed, Loki stands watching them, a glare on his face, his jaw tight.

“Brother?”

“We have a problem....by we...I mean you” Thor raises an eyebrow as Loki walks away towards the communal living room, Thor looks to Maggie who shrugs. He reaches down and takes her hand before the two of them follows Loki. Loki skulks to the corner of the room away from whoever it is that sits with Bruce and Tony, Tony looks to them and grimaces a little, clearly not a fan. The woman who sits with them turns to face Thor.

“Jane?” Thor asks letting go of Maggie's hand, the woman smiles.

“Hey”

“What are you doing here?” Jane looks over Maggie, who tries not to sniff the air....possession and jealousy flood her nose though, Maggie tries then not to grimace.

“I missed you” Jane tells Thor sweetly. “Who's this?” she looks to Maggie.

“Maggie Howlett...” Maggie answers. “And I was just leaving..so, nice to meet you” she looks to the other. “I'll see you around” Bucky nods and stands.

“I'll walk out with you” Thor watches Maggie leave with Bucky.

….....................

Bucky remains quiet for the most part at her side as they ride back down the tower in the elevator, he fidgets though, she sighs and looks to him.

“Spit it out”

“What?” she raises an eyebrow and he sighs. “He won't go back to her”

“They had a relationship long before I appeared.....”

“Yeah but he was miserable with her....always arguing....he's been happier since you came along, more relaxed...He won't go back to her”

“We'll see” she states back flatly, Bucky cast a look at her as she keeps her eyes forward. “I have to get back to the school” she tells him as the door finally open and she strides out, her heels clicking against the tiles, Bucky sighs and rests his head back against the wall before nodding.

“Back up FRIDAY”

“Right away, Sergeant”

…....................................

Maggie throws her coat over the back of her desk chair before sitting and grabbing the papers that need marking, Logan stands in her doorway leaning against the doorframe.

“How'd coffee go?” she looks up and glares at him. “Barnes text me....which I find hilarious by the way....someone his age texting”

“You text and you are older than him”

“So it went badly.....”

“I got asked to leave the coffee place......cause I am a mutant....so we went to Midnites”

“So why the grumpy face?” she sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

“His ex was waiting for him back at the tower” Logan raises an eyebrow. “She's still interested in him....”

“Ah....you are worried”

“Why would I be worried...I don't have a claim....” she snorts and looks away. “She's a scientist and she is gorgeous”

“Mags you are not unattractive...”

“She's human” Logan snorts.

“You think that bothers an Avenger...Mags, they have mutants as part of their team...”

“Yeah but working with them and sleeping with one is not the same thing....we both know that if it comes down to it....they always choose human” Logan moves and grabs her face.

“Then he is a fool” he kisses her head. “You are worth ten humans” she smiles a little. “If he can't see that, then you are best without” he hugs her and she wraps her arms around him. “Come on....you and me...danger room” she pulls back and smiles up at him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey, you guys finally made it” Maggie leans over the railing to the foyer below her, Steve, Bucky, Loki and Thor look up at her. It's had been two weeks since Jane appeared and she had heard little from Thor, but from what she can smell, the two of them kissed and made up...well more than kissed. Bucky smirks and winks at her as Loki smirks at the same time, Thor looks to her timidly, a little apprehensive to her reaction to him, yes he had taken Jane back, thinking that they could give it another go....and yes he should have probably told the mutant himself but....yes he was ashamed.....he had been so close to kissing her that last time that he is embarrassed.....but then she had called about the lesson plan and he figured she wasn't that cut up about it...and that hurt a little bit. “Come up” she nods to the stairs. The four of them head up the stairs the two super soldiers first. “They've been excited over this all day....” she walks down the hall and they follow her.

“How've you been?” Bucky asks lightly.

“Fine....busy....some of us have real jobs...” she teases glancing over her shoulder. “Teaching is pretty much seventy four seven.....more so when you live within the school” a girl runs through the wall to the side and straight through Maggie who groans. “Kitty what I have told you about phasing through people?”

“That is is not as fun as it sounds...” the girl responds timidly, Maggie raises an eyebrow. “And not to do it....sorry, Miss Howlett, I didn't know you were there...Bobby tried freezing me to my seat again” Maggie grabs the girls shoulders and turns her towards the classroom.

“I'll deal with Ice Man” Kitty smiles a little then looks up at Thor, her eyes widening.

“Oh my...” Maggie covers the girls mouth with her hand, Maggie smiles a little.

“Stop licking me” Kitty looks up at the older mutant. “We've talked about that thing you do when you get all excited and scream.....what does it do to those of us that have enhanced hearing?” Kitty mumbles against her hand. “That's right....nails on chalk board, sweetie, having my ears bleed once, is enough” Kitty wriggles free and runs back through the wall.

“My god, your students are menaces” Bucky teases her. “Freezing people to their seats? Running through walls?”

“You are here on a good day” she teases back, Steve and Bucky chuckle as Loki smirks. Maggie reaches a door and sighs. “Brace yourselves” she smirks at them before pushing the door open. “John put that lighter away!!” Bucky shakes his head following her first, the other close behind. The students all turn to stare at the four of them, Steve blushing slightly at the attention. “How about we forget normal lessons today?” Maggie asks looking around. “And we put these four...supers through their paces in the Danger room?” the class erupts in louder excited chatter, Maggie raises an eyebrow at the four superheros. “What say you four, up for a little challenge?” the four of them share a look before agreeing. “Five teams of three, and each team gets a grown up...remember what Scott and Logan have taught you regarding strategies...there is no point of one team having both Bobby and Loki” Loki raises an eyebrow as the boy looks to him. “Or...if they do....who wants Pyro?” she teases winking at John who huffs. Maggie walks over to a girl sitting in the corner and gives her a small smile. “You not want to be involved, Rogue?” she shakes her head. “Well how about you pick the spare place....you can pick anyone in the school...that is not in class” Rogue smiles and nods before running out the room. Loki moves to Maggie's side.

“Where is she running off to?”

“Rogue doesn't do group stuff so...I told her she can pick someone else to take her place” she looks around the class at the groups and smiles.

“They actually like you” Loki points out. “I hated my tutors growing up”

“They just didn't know how to teach you.....” she teases. “You are a book worm, yes?” he raises an eyebrow. “You probably learn more reading on your own then being taught....I would have shoved a book at you and left you to it” she smirks at him as she heads back to her students, Loki snorts a laugh.

“What was that about?” Thor asks suddenly at Loki's side, for someone his size he could still sneak away.

“Nothing to concern yourself over” Loki answers glancing to the side.

“She's not for you, brother” Loki smirks and turns to him.

“She's not for you, either, you made things perfectly clear in choosing to take your mortal back......therefore any claim you may have had on that stunning creature” he nods to Maggie. “Is no longer there.....she's fair game, brother” Thor crosses his arms over his chest, he can't really be mad at Loki....what he said is right, anything that may have been with Maggie he lost in taking Jane back, and watching her with these kids.....that stirs something in him, a primal longing for children...heirs....he's never felt that around Jane.

“Everyone ready?” Maggie asks looking around, the students are all vibrating with excitement. “Kevin, turn off the vibrations!”

“Sorry, Miss Howlett”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie stands in the danger room control room, the groups of students not currently in the room scatter around on bean bags around Maggie, Thor and Steve who look out the floor length windows at the room below.

“Bobby will you explain the room to Barnes and Loki” the boy nods as Bucky looks confused, Loki raises an eyebrow looking up at her before smirking, she smirks back. Steve looks to Maggie.

“It's just a metal room” the student chuckle and Steve blushes.

“Watch, Captain” she moves to the control panel and keys in a sequence. The room shifts and reveals a forest environment, Steve and Thor are pretty much pressed up against the window. “Don't you guys have one?” She teases as the students watching chuckle, Steve snorts and shakes his head.

“Stark would blow a blood vessel over this...oh we so have to bring him around” Maggie smirks.

“Alright, spread out....” she shouts over the coms. “When the buzzer sounds you have ten minutes....the team with the most members standing....wins.....no kill shots....I'm talking to you, Loki” She can practically hear him laughing from where she stands. The buzzer sounds and the forest below vibrates.

“This is incredible” Thor cheers watching the mutants move below, Steve watches Bucky with concern. Maggie watches Thor's childlike expression of excitement, he's so adorable...she frowns at herself then shakes her head looking away, he looks to her then and sees the soft sadness on her face before it is gone again.

…...................

Of course Loki wins, he may not have all of his magic but he still has some....the students are in awe of him, he glances across at Maggie leaning against the wall watching and winks, across from her Thor grumbles and glares at Loki. Bucky smirks and shakes his head.

“Dude you can't be on him for flirting with Maggie” Bucky tells Thor who sighs.

“I know....I do....just....”

“You and Jane got back together, okay, no more you and Maggie....so what if it becomes Loki and Maggie”

“He doesn't deserve someone so selfless and caring and beautiful and funny and...” Steve and Bucky raise their eyebrows at him and Thor clears his throat looking away. “He's not good enough for her” Steve sighs.

“No offence, Thor, but that's not up to you.....” They look to where Loki now stands with Maggie, she throws back her head and laugh and he touches her arm softly. Thor clenches his fist and looks away. Bucky and Steve share a look.

…........................

Loki actually hugs Maggie as they leave, Bucky raises an eyebrow as he whispers to the mutant whilst staring at his brother, this will get tiresome quick, the former assassin thinks, that or Thor is going to kill him. Probably the latter. Loki pulls back and kisses Maggie's hand, she smiles and shakes her head at him as he pulls back.

“My Lady Maggie....pleasure...” he winks and she smirks. “I'll be seeing you around I am sure” he purrs and she smiles, seductively.

“Not if I see you first” he smirks and laughs before heading to the car Thor leans against, he sends a glare at his brother.

“She's positively delightful” he tells him with a smirk. “I don't know why you picked Jane over her”

“Get in the car” Thor growls at him before softening and turning to Maggie. “This was fun...” she nods awkwardly.

“Yeah, the students loved you” Thor nods and rubs the back of his neck.

“Lady Maggie....” Thor starts wanting to apologize or explain or something to her at least before they leave.

“You guy should probably leave if you want to beat the traffic” she tells them ignoring Thor, his shoulder's slump and he looks like a kicked puppy. Steve pats his shoulder before looking to Maggie.

“Thank for inviting us....your students are incredible” she smirks at him.

“I try” Bucky hugs her and she hugs him back before the four supers climb into the car, Thor sulking a little in the back like a kid, Loki smirking away at his side. Maggie watches the car go before she sighs and turns to go back inside, Logan stands in the doorway and raises an eyebrow. “What?” she asks.

“You and that other prince”

“Loki?” he nods. “What about it?” she walks passed him and into the school again. Logan follows her.

“Are you seriously flirting with him or are you just trying to annoy the other one?”

“Would it matter if I was serious about it....Thor choose his human” she states. “I like Loki, he makes me laugh” she shrugs. “He smells nice too”

“He smells nice?” Logan crinkles his nose. “That's it” Logan crosses his arms over his chest. “What is it really?” Maggie sighs.

“I can't just stay hung up on someone I'm not going to have....no matter how much I am attracted to him, or how much I just want to thread my fingers into his hair and scratch” Logan looks to her funny, Maggie glares. “Shut up” Logan smirks.

“I never said anything” he chuckles throwing an arm over her shoulder. “Not that I approve of....Loki, giving his history and well....I don't trust him” he kisses her head. “And I love you” he whispers into her hair, she smiles and rests her head against his shoulder.

“Love you too” he smiles and pulls her closer.

“Let's go wind up Scott” she laughs and nudges him, he smiles at his sister.

….......................................

Thor sits with an arm around Jane as they watch a film with some of the others, Pietro and Darcy are curled up with one another on the small bean bag, Wanda sits with Vision who threads his fingers through her hair, Loki is sat with his nose in a book trying to ignore the world, Thor is trying as well but Jane is talking to him about something or other, he really isn't listening, he is thinking of Maggie and how she looked, how her trousers had showed off the muscles of her legs and the shirt did very little to hide her figure, he's starting to question why he choose Jane over her, he is also starting to question is staying with Jane is the best thing for him....

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie is surprised when Loki turns up at the school asking for her, though he does smile at her, which makes her suspicious. She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Look....” he clears his throat as they sit in the small entertainment room in the school, a group of students playing table tennis and watching a film. “I would rather you and my brother......you know....” Maggie leans back in her chair and crosses one leg over the other. “I hate Jane” he mumbles and she smirks.

“Not immortal enough for you?” Loki shoots her an unamused look.

“She doesn't like me....I don't like her....she was on Earth and I on Asgard.....it worked...then she and Thor broke up and all was well with the realms again” Maggie raises an eyebrow. “And now they are back together and she is always there.....and she's getting on my nerves”

“So..you want me to date your brother because Jane is annoying....”

“Yes...you are considerably better company than her...and you make him happy” he grumbles the end looking away from her. Maggie smirks and reaches over to pinch his cheek, Loki swats at her hand, she settles back and turns serious.

“Look....I like your brother...I do” Loki nods. “But I'm not going to break up a relationship on the off chance he is interested”

“He is interested” Loki tells her. “I can tell when he is thinking of you...most of the time” he smirks at her. “He zones out when Jane talks to him.....and he thinks of you” Maggie narrows her eyes at him and crosses one leg over the other as she watches him.

“Okay, so....you want me to what?”

“Fake date me”

“What?” she laughs and shakes her head. “Fake date you?” Loki smirks and shrugs.

“Oldest trick in the book, no? We date...he sees what he is missing....we fake break up, he real breaks up with Jane and asks you out....and we all get what we want....except Jane” he shrugs unapologetically.

“No” she shakes her head. Loki raises an eyebrow at her. “I can't...that's not me....but if you want someone to whine to about...Jane....then by all means” she waves over herself, he smirks and shakes his head.

“Ah well....it was worth a shot” he teases running his hand over the table. “It's just nice, you know, to have someone not hate me automatically” she laughs and shakes her head.

“Welcome to the school of second chances” she holds out her arms and he laughs with her. She leans forward, elbows on the table. “Plus you think me and Jimmy have been golden our entire lives....no one person is tarnish free.....except maybe Captain Tightpants” Loki smirks and glances to her. “What?”

“If you and my brother weren't suffering sever puppy love I would be honestly interested”

“Hey, hey” she warns. “Jimmy is the mutt” he smirks and chuckles.

“Yeah well, kitty love doesn't ring the same does it?” he pats her hand. “Listen the...team...does this movie night thing...and I guess this is me inviting you to join us....if you want, I know the twins would like to talk to you about being...a mutant”

“Sure” she smiles at him.

“Right” he clears his throat and smirks. “I'll let you get back to your....students” she chuckles.

“You could sit in if you want...you might learn something” she teases as she stands, Loki smiles and nods.

“Thank you” he follows after her.

…......................

Loki smirks as the elevator opens, he looks up from the small armchair whilst the others argue over seating.

“Hey” he shouts over the sound of them and the others all turn to look. Maggie waves a little, Jane glares moving closer to Thor.

“Hey, guys”

“Maggie!” Bucky cheers and moves to hug her. She chuckles as he spins her around. “My god, you are heavy” he pants putting her down and then rubbing his back, leaning backwards till it cracks, Maggie rubs the back of her neck and shrugs.

“I have a heavy skeleton” she tells him. Jane scoffs and Loki rolls his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asks looking to Maggie, she points to Loki.

“I was invited...” they all look to Loki who smirks. “If that's not okay...”

“No, you can stay” Bucky states quickly pulling her over to the cluster of seats, she moves towards Loki who smiles and pulls her down onto the arm of his chair, she drapes herself over it whilst smirking at him and wrinkling her nose.

“Everyone sit down!” Tony snaps holding the tv remote like a weapon wearing a smirk, Loki wraps an arm around Maggie's shoulders and pulls her closer to poke her nose.

“What's with the nose thing?” he whispers to her, she raises an eyebrow. “You wrinkled your nose...”

“Pheromones” she whispers back resting her head on his shoulder.

“Ah, which one?”

“Guess” Loki glances around the group and notices Jane glaring over at Maggie.

“Oh...Jane?” he asks and she nods. “....jealousy?” Maggie rolls her eyes.

“Why would she be jealous? She's the one dating Thor”

“You're beautiful, Maggie” he tells her. “Talented” he tugs on her hair. “Funny, caring, and you are no mortal, my brother is an idiot for choosing her....and now he is glaring at me” he mumbles into her hair with a smirk. “I told you my plan would work...” she rolls her eyes.

“And I said no” she pokes his nose and he snaps his teeth at her fingers.

“Hey hey, not on the chairs” Tony shouts at the pair. “When did this happen anyway?”

“It didn't” Maggie states, turning around a little. “I'm just a very physical person....touching and stuff, cause the whole feline thing” she points out. “And Loki is very...feline like” the room laughs as Loki rolls his eyes poking her side. “Lokitty” she turns to him smirking.

“She's nicer to me then all of you anyway....” Loki points out.

“What are we watching?” Maggie asks, twining her legs with Loki as he uses her shoulder as a pillow.

“Gone with the Wind” the men in the room groan, except Thor and Loki who have probably never seen it.

“Ah the American Civil War” Maggie mumbles. “It wasn't like they show in the movies”

“How would you know?” Jane asks with a sneer, Thor shoots her a look as Loki rolls his eyes, Bucky raises an eyebrow at Steve who shrugs.

“I was there” Maggie states. Tony spits out his drink and start choking.

“You were there?” Steve asks. “But that was...what...1861?” Maggie smirks from Loki's shoulder.

“I was there....had to flatten the old chesticle area” she waves to her breasts, Loki, Tony, Bucky and Thor all look. “And talk an octant lower but I think I pulled it off” Jane smacks Thor's arm and he looks away. Loki smirks poking Maggie's side.

“Okay, so the old lady is looking good” Tony states.

“Hey, just remember that Victor is older” Tony laughs looking to the two supers.

“And we thought you two were old” Maggie smirks.

“Play the movie” Pietro complains whilst smirking. “We can hit on the old hot chick later” Loki and Maggie chuckle. Maggie then clears her throat.

“You guys know I can smell arousal right?” Loki and Wanda chuckle as Tony starts the movie.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie stands behind Stark's bar and smirks, it is so well stocked she could curl up and live within the whole thing, smiling she snatches up a glass and grabs a bottle from the shelf.

“Hey” she glances over her shoulder and smiles. Thor leans back against the counter.

“Hey” Thor glances back to the living room where all the others are still sat, Bruce talking to Jane.

“So...you and my brother?” Maggie laughs and shakes her head.

“No” she holds out the glass to Thor who takes it from her, she grabs another glass and pours another drink. “Not that way” she shrugs tuning back to him and leaning her hip on the counter. “So...you and Jane....that's great” she smiles, it's forced. Thor smiles a little as well.

“Yes” he nods. “I urm....Any news on Victor?”

“Oh no, he's probably gone to ground....it's his usual MO, he'll turn up in a few years and we'll chase him them....” she shrugs. “It's just a game of cat and mouse to him....he runs we chase”

“When you talk about him....you seem.....fond”

“He is still my brother” she shrugs a little. “He may be well beyond redemption....but he is still my brother, mine and Jimmy's responsibility”

“I felt that way for years” he glances back at Loki who is glaring at Jane. “When Loki's anger and hatred followed me here to Midgard.....Earth”

“New Mexico, right?” Thor raises an eyebrow. “I saw the news”

“Oh...well, yes, I urm....” he moves closer to her. “I feel like I should apologize” Maggie cocks her head.

“What for?”

“The elevator....when we almost...” She looks away and to Jane.

“Well you weren't to know Jane was waiting for you.....or that she would want you back”

“Maggie” he reaches up with a huge hand and cups her cheek. “You are very beautiful woman.....” she looks up at him.

“Just not....what? Smart enough?....human enough? It's okay, I get it.....she's gorgeous and smart and human”

“You think this is about you being a mutant....Maggie” he shakes his head. “I do not care that you are a mutant. You are captivating, stunningly beautiful....back home you would have had all the Palace in a flutter....”

“But she came first, right?” she shrugs and steps away from him. “It's okay, I get it...I have been around a very long time, Thor, this is nothing new...” she moves away from his touch and grabs her drink before walking away, Thor sighs watching her go, she reaches Loki who looks up at her, he gives her a small smile and lets her sit across his lap. She rest her head in the crook of his neck as Jane glares at her, Thor sighs and moves back to the group.

…...........................

Loki and Bucky decide that Maggie will stay in the tower for the night, mostly case they both want to sit with her some more, turns out the god and the former assassin get on better than any of the others thought, both formerly hated and then brought in for rehabilitation, plus the whole tortured and brainwashed side of things. So that's how Maggie ends up squashed between the two of them in Loki's bed watching re-runs of old comedies on the large tv on the wall across from them. Bucky groans and lifts Maggie's leg off of him.

“You really are heavy” Loki snorts.

“Pretty sure women don't like being called heavy, Barnes”

“I told you....”

“Heavy skeleton...I know” Bucky nudges her. “How does one get a heavy skeleton?” Maggie sighs and sits up. “Mags, I'm...” Bucky starts to apologize only to stop when Maggie shows him her claws, again. “Your metal claws” he shuffles forward and grabs her wrist. “Where do they come from?” she retracts her claws and gives him a sad smile.

“From my skeleton” Bucky takes his time to think, Loki rolls his eyes and brushes Maggie's hair back.

“It's all metal, Barnes” Maggie nods.

“Head to toe” she states looking at Bucky. “It's why my skeleton is so heavy....” Bucky frowns and looks at her.

“How.....how'd they do it?”

“Remember how we talked about the Weapon Plus program...” Bucky nods. “Well me and Jimmy, we underwent a procedure called Adamantium-skeletal bonding....”

“Adamantium.....I've heard of that...Hydra spoke of it, often” Maggie nods and rests back, Bucky and Loki at her sides.

“Adamantium is a very dense, artificial, vibranium-based alloy that is virtually indestructible and only a few people know the complete formula”

“So it's rare?” Loki asks playing with Maggie's hair.

“Yeah, pretty rare, I mean, when we were part of the black ops group, we came across a rock...about this” she motions with her fingers. “Big, we went in search of the village but me and Jimmy left before they found any more, it's possible they did after we were gone......” Maggie smirks looking at Bucky before grabbing his metal arm and then lowers one nail, Bucky raises an eyebrow, Maggie draws her claw across the metal, Bucky shudders at the metal on metal sound before Maggie laughs pulling her finger away, she turns and rests her head on Loki's chest, smirking away to herself, Bucky glances to his arm, then nods and pounces on Maggie, she screams as Loki rolls out the way.

“You drew a penis on my arm!!!” Loki laughs watching the two of them, Maggie manages to wiggle free of Bucky before bolting out the room, Loki and Bucky share a mischievous smirk before they run after her. Maggie vaults over the back of the couch, past Tony, Thor and Steve who glance to her as she ducks down to hide herself behind Steve's chair, he looks back down at her, she presses her finger to her lips and smirks. Steve raises an eyebrow and looks back forward as Bucky runs around the corner, skidding to a halt.

“Where is she?” he growls with a smirk. Steve jumps up, thinking Bucky is having an episode, till he hears Maggie chuckling, his shoulders relax as Bucky growls again. “Mags”

“What'd she do?” Tony asks smirking. Bucky holds up his arm.

“She drew a cock on my arm” he rubs his hand over it. “And it won't come off” she chuckles again covering her mouth to silence herself, Steve turns a lovely shade of red. Thor covers his mouth with his own hand to cover his smile, Tony just laughs.

“Where's reindeer games? Wasn't he with the two of you?” Maggie suddenly remember the god of mischief and stiffens right before a set of arms wrap around her, Loki materializes behind her.

“I found her” she struggles against him, Loki just laughs nuzzling into her neck. Bucky smirks stalking towards them.

“I'm sorry” she laughs out. “I'm sorry” she laughs harder. Bucky holds up a pen and Maggie's eyes widen. “No!” she wiggles harder against Loki. “I'm a teacher, a respectable member of the community....” Bucky and Loki share a look just as Maggie gets free. “Ahahaha” she runs around the couch.

“Grab her!” Bucky shouts, Thor's huge arm swoops under Maggie and she squeals as he lifts her up easily.

“Betrayal!” she teases, Thor chuckles and holds her tight against his chest. Maggie purrs and then tries to cover it with a laugh, but from the look Loki sends her it didn't work, she practically molds to his chest, his hand on her hip and opposite arm across her chest, she can feel him breathing against her neck, closing her eyes, she forgets for just a second that he is taken and enjoys this, just as Thor does behind her, the feel of her pressed up against him, the feel of her skin beneath his hands and the smell of her shampoo, and just the smell of her. He tries to ignore the curve of her backside slotted against his hips, or the way she moves against him as she weakly struggles to get free.

“What's going on?” the room turns to the elevator, where a stern looking Jane stands with Bruce, Bucky, Maggie and Thor freeze, somewhat, Bucky's arm with pen outstretched towards Maggie, Thor's arms wrapped tightly around Maggie. Loki smirks looking vindicated. Tony clears his throat.

“Maggie drew a phallic on Barnes' metal arm......he's trying to get her back” he explains but Jane is looking at Thor, raising her eyebrow, the god lets go of Maggie abruptly and she almost hits the ground, hard, if not for Bucky who grabs her arm to steady her, Maggie looks away. Loki looks to his new friend letting his smile fade before he moves to her.

“Well....games over” he mumbles with a look to Bucky, the super soldier throws the pen onto the table and wraps an arm around Maggie.

“Yeah, we're going to bed” he adds before he, Maggie and Loki leave the room, Steve looks between Jane and Thor before following the others with a quick good night.

“Hey, wait up” he jogs to catch up with the mutant, super-soldier and god. “I'm not going to stay for that” Maggie sniffles a little and Loki pulls her from Bucky and lifts her up, him being physically stronger than the super-soldier, Maggie curls around him, her head in the crook of his neck, she wasn't kidding when she said she was all about physical contact, it's how she seeks comfort. Steve glances to them and looks to Bucky for answers.

“Mags likes Thor and Thor likes Mags but he's with Jane”

“Oh” Bucky pushes open Loki's door and lets the god step in.

“You want to snuggle with us?” Bucky asks Steve who raises an eyebrow. “I know....I'm not going to lie...sounded weird when they asked me as well.....but...it's nice....there is nothing...” Bucky rubs the back of his neck. “Sexual about it....it's a comfort thing.....Mags joked that we're like a little litter of kittens” Steve raises his eyebrow higher. “Forget it” Bucky enters the room, Steve sighs and looks around before following, what? He's a sucker for a snuggle. Loki and Maggie are already on the bed, Maggie curled around the god, her head on his chest, Loki plays with her white hair, Bucky pulls off his jacket and boots before climbing in behind Maggie, she looks up at Steve and sits up holding out her arms.

“Boots” Loki warns and Steve kicks his shoes off before joining them, Maggie pulling him down with her, his head on her stomach and her legs around his chest, she threads her fingers into his hair and offers her other to Bucky who takes it and curls up at her side, Loki shuffles closer to her, till he is pressed up against her.

“Told you it was nice” Bucky mumbles already half asleep, Steve smiles as Maggie smiles a little. “You know we can't invite anyone else”

“Why?” Loki asks.

“Bed's not big enough” they chuckle a little as Maggie snuggles her head deeper into Loki's chest.

“Sleep, Maggie” Loki tells her. “Everything will feel better in the morning”

“No it won't” she grumbles back. “Do you guys want to do something tomorrow?” she asks, changing the subject.

“Like what?” Steve asks.

“Hmmm movies?” Bucky asks.

“Museum?” Loki offers, Bucky scrunches up his face.

“Boring” he whines. “Lunch”

“That's not a day out Buck” Steve tells him. “What about the beach?”

“Mmmmm Mags in a bikini” Maggie smacks Bucky's chest as Loki chuckles. “Urgh” he grunts and tugs her closer.

“We could ask the others as well.....” Steve starts, Loki kicks him.

“The whole point is to not be around my brother and his....mortal” Steve punches Loki's leg away from him.

“Yeah, but he would see Maggie in a bikini” Loki pauses and glances to Steve with new found admiration.

“Didn't think you had an idea like that in you” Steve shrugs. “But he has a point” Loki looks to Maggie before smiling, she's fast asleep, Bucky and Steve glance up and smirk.

“We'll talk about it tomorrow” Bucky mumbles around a yawn setting his head on Maggie's chest. “Comfy” Steve chuckles a little.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

There are more bodies in the bed when Maggie wakes, Loki is complaining about how he's been kicked to the side, in his own bed. Maggie pats one of the new bodies and smirks.

"Pietro, right?" she asks.

"Right" he yawns against her side and wraps his arms around her waist. "There was word of a dog pile" Maggie hisses as Bucky laughs from her other side.

"We don't use the D word"

"What? Dog?" Pietro asks.

"Mags is a cat"

"Yeah but....Kitty pile doesn't have the same ring to it" Maggie raises an eyebrow.

"Stark?" he laughs and lifts his head from the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm here as well" he pokes her foot. "So's Rhodey"

"Morning" Said man states from the other side of Stark. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too....Who else joined?" she grumbles burying her head in the nearest chest.

"Me" Natasha states, from between Bucky and Steve. Maggie sits up and smirks.

"So everyone but Jane and Thor?"

"No, Clint's not here"

"Yes, I am" the archer answers. "I'm on the floor, there was no room left...what about Sam?"

"Right here" he smirks from where he lays curled around Wanda, there is nothing romantic there just...it was the only space left. "Wanda too"

"Morning"

"I heard we were going to the beach today?" Natasha states looking to Maggie who shrugs.

"It was Steve's idea"

"Really?" Stark asks. "You had an idea that involves half naked ladies?" Steve groans as Bucky laughs. "But it is a good idea" Stark rolls over to look to Natasha. "You've got a few, for the pool here"

"You guys have a pool?" Maggie asks, Stark slaps her backside.

"You have your toys....we have ours" Natasha smirks.

"With her white hair it will be hard to match one......."

"Black usually works" Maggie mumbles. Natasha sits up and crawls over the others to get out of the bed.

"Ah...Nat"

"Urgh" they groan as she catches 'bits', Natasha laughs as she jumps over Stark, and lands on Clint.

"Ow!!" he curls around himself.

"Sorry, Barton" she reaches down and pulls him up. "Right, how about...everyone ready in an hour....we'll grab one of the bigger trucks, pile in and drive up to the Hamptons....." Natasha looks to Stark. "You still have that beach house?"

"Of course....Pepper loves it" Natasha raises an eyebrow. "Oh...sure...we can use it"

"Urm....who's going to tell thunder thighs and his mortal?" Stark asks stretching out.

"Not it!" Rhodey shouts standing up.

"Nope..." Wanda jumps up as Pietro does, Pietro grabbing his sister and speeds out the room.

"Me neither" Sam smirks patting Maggie's thigh as he leaves.

"I'll do it" Loki states. "Want to see the look on Jane's face...." he smirks and leans over to kiss Maggie's cheek before standing. Steve works out a crick in his neck as he stands.

"Shower" he grumbles walking out the room, Bucky chuckles rolling and curling around Maggie.

"He's not a morning person" he grumbles as the others leave, Loki looks down at the two of them.

"Feel free to stay....in my bed" he grumbles, Maggie laughs.

"We will" Bucky tells him with a smirk. Loki shakes his head.

"An hour" he reminds them as he leaves the room in search of his brother and his...mortal.

.................................

"Try this one" Natasha states holding a red and silver bikini in front of Maggie, she glares at it.

"A two piece?" Maggie sets her hand over her stomach. "No offence but I do not look good in a two piece"

"And I don't believe that" Natasha tells her back shoving the bikini at her. "Try it on" Maggie sighs and takes it from Natasha and disappears into the bathroom. "For what it's worth....I've seen the way Thor looks at you"

"Yeah well....." Maggie answers through the bathroom door as she changes. "She was with him first"

"That doesn't mean he is happy...." Natasha sits on her bed, one leg over the other. "Thor was miserable with her the first time, always arguing, he missed his father, his friends on Asgard....she never wanted him to leave....insecure about the women of Asgard.....oh and then Loki turns up on Earth...and she blows a gasket....they break up...she goes off to some science expedition and leaves him a mess here....around you was the first time any of us saw him smile since she left" Maggie opens the bathroom door and stands in the bikini, Natasha smirks. "What the hell were you talking about?" she stands and smirks. "Not looking good in a two piece" she scoffs playfully, Maggie shrugs. "Look among us....and definitely with Thor....scars are trophies" Natasha pulls Maggie's arm away from her stomach. "Don't be afraid to show them off" she smirks. "You know...if you weren't so into the God of Thunder I would consider you fair game" she teases moving closer to Maggie who smirks.

"Kiss her" they both look to the doorway, Tony smirks at them.

"Stark!" Natasha growls and starts towards him, he goes wide eyed and runs away.

..................................

Tony runs into the living area where most of the others are waiting, he chuckles and smirks at them.

"What?" Bucky asks around a slice of toast.

"Nat and Mags nearly made out" the others look to him. "Would have been so hot" he moves towards Loki and Bucky who raise an eyebrow each.

"Did you see it?" Loki asks. "Will he like it?"

"Oh he'll love it........Nat picked out a silver and red two piece....it's perfect" he smirks. "You two could be more physical with her..." Bucky quirks an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Loki rolls his eyes.

"Touch her more" he explains. "Excessively flirt....man up" he teases, Bucky shoots him a glare.

"Hey! I'm plenty man!" Tony and Loki smirk, Loki looking across at Thor, who stands beside Jane looking miserable.

"I hope this works.....I feel myself getting more and more depressed watching them" Tony hums in agreement.

"I think they were arguing last night...." Wanda tells the trio as she sits at the counter. "And I definitely heard Mags name...that's why me and Pietro joined you guys in bed"

"We can't let them go back to how it was....." Bucky states. "It was horrible...depressing...I wanted to kill one of them to make it stop"

"We'll call that plan B" Loki tells them.

"We are not killing one of them" Steve states from behind them, they each look to him.

"Not even Jane?" Loki asks.

"Not even Jane" Loki huffs and slumps in his seat.

"Worth a shot" he grumbles, Bucky smacks his shoulder as he chuckles and leans in closer.

"We could make it look like an accident" he teases and Loki raises an eyebrow at him.

"Buck!" Steve warns.

"Alright" he holds up his hands in surrender. "No murder...." Steve raises an eyebrow. "Or accidents...."

"Good" Steve smirks looking over their shoulders. "Ready?" he asks Natasha who stands with Maggie, in grey jeans and a red shirt.

"Yeah, everyone else?" Natasha asks back glancing around noting Thor looking at Maggie and Jane's glare at the white haired mutant.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter (Just warning)

Thor's happy, he tells himself, he's back with Jane and they are...working through their issues...yeah, only he's not happy, not really, not when he aches to be close to another, to Maggie, not when he has to watch Barnes and his brother keep hanging over her, touching her, making her laugh, that should be him, and it's more than just attraction, sure she's gorgeous, tall, slender but with curves in all the right places, long white hair that he just wants to thread his fingers through but it's more than that, it's the way she smiles, or the way she talks so animatedly about teaching, the way her students look up to her...it's more than just an attraction. She currently sits between Bucky and Loki, her head on the god's shoulder and one leg over Bucky's as he squeezes her knee.

"So..." Barton starts. "I heard someone in this mini van is made of metal" Loki, Bucky and Maggie all look to Clint.

"Eavesdropping in the vents again?" Bucky asks amused.

"Maybe" Clint smirks looking to Maggie. "So...is it true?"

"Yep" Maggie answers looking to Clint, she holds up her hand and unsheathes her claws.

"Holy...crap" Clint grabs her wrist to look over her claws.

"What is that?" Bruce asks sliding his glasses up his nose.

"Adamantium....." Tony looks to her.

"Adamantium? That's basically vibranium right?" Maggie smirks.

"Yeah.....it's a vibranium based alloy"

"That makes it...."

"Indestructible" she finishes with a shrug. Tony taps his chin.

"I wonder what would happen if you went against Cap's shield" Maggie and Steve share a look before she stiffens.

"Mags?" Steve asks noticing.

"Stop the car!" she snaps climbing over Bucky and Loki and pushing the door open before Natasha stops it.

"Mags?" Loki asks watching her eyes shift to her feline ones, just as something collides with her sending her flying over the pavement.

"Mags!" Bucky shouts as the Avengers leave the mini van, Maggie lays prone of the road, seemingly unconscious. A figure stands over her, feral, Loki's eyes widen.

"Victor" he states.

"Victor?" Tony asks. "As in....her brother Victor?" the figure turns around, fangs and nails out. "Huh guess Mags won the gene pool there, didn't she?" Tony smirks a little. "Dude you fugly!"

"Shut up" Natasha hisses at him pulling out her guns, Clint grabs his bow from the minibus as Tony pulls his gauntlet over his hand, Bucky's arm whirls away. Victor smirks at them. Jane pokes her head out of the mini van.

"Stay in the van" Thor snaps at her. Jane shoots him a glare and stay where she is, Thor sighs.

"I just want Catwomn....." Victor states. "I don't care for the rest of you"

"She's your sister" Pietro states. "Don't you care?" Victor smirks and shrugs.

"No, not really" he reaches down and lifts Maggie by her hair jabs a needle (a heavy sedative) into her neck. "Plus...half sister.....so...." he hauls Maggie over his shoulder. He looks to Jane and winks. "Thanks for the tip, sweetheart" he starts to walk away, the Avengers all turn to Jane.

"I didn't know he was after her" Jane states, she looks to Thor. "I just...I thought he was you know... _interested_ in her" Thor clenches his jaw and grabs his hammer, Loki grabs his wrist.

"Let me go, Loki"

"You can't wield that around her...." Loki warns. "She is made of metal you oaf...you'll kill her....or electrocute her......you'll hurt her" Natasha and Bucky share a look. The two of them raising their guns and shooting at Victor. Who bounds away with Maggie avoiding the gunfire.

"Wanda! Freeze him!" Wanda throws her hand out and her mist chases after the retreating mutant. Wanda trips Victor and holds him down, Maggie rolling from his shoulders. Thor stalks towards Victor who is being held down by Wanda's mist, he sets his hammer down onto his chest and glares down at him before moving to where Maggie is laying on the road, he kneels at her side and lifts her up into his arms.

"Mags" he presses his hand to her face, she groans and nuzzles into it. "Maggie"

"Thor" Jane states walking up to the two of them. "I'm so sorry"

"What on Midgard were you thinking?" he asks quietly looking up at her.

"I was insecure...I just got you back but you......you wanted her"

"So you sold her out to a man that wished to harm her? Because you were jealous? Scared? I was committed...we agreed to try again, that meant something to me...." Jane twists her hand nervously.

"But It was never going to work, was it?" Jane whispers. "You had already fallen in love with her before I came back" Thor looks down at Maggie and brushes her hair from her face., brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"Yes" Jane nods.

"Is she okay?" she asks. Thor sighs.

"I don't know" The other Avengers hover near the van, watching, Loki and Bucky wanting to run to their friend. Thor sighs and stands with Maggie and carries her towards the others, Bruce moves to them and checks her vitals.

"What do we do with him?" Bucky snarls nodding to Victor who glares at them.

"I can have a team here in ten minutes" Clint tells them. "He can have a place on the Raft"

"Prison in the middle of the ocean?" Tony asks cocking his head. "Yeah, sounds fitting"

"Maybe find out why he kidnapped Loki" Steve adds. Loki sighs.

"You know she's gonna wanna see him...." they all look to Maggie.

"Yeah" Wanda nods.

"It's just who she is" Pietro adds.

"After everything he has done to her.....she'll forgive him" Sam states with a smile.

"Why?" Tony asks, Thor and Loki, and Wanda and Pietro share a look before Thor answers.

"Because they're family" he states with a smile. "And it's what family does"

.............................................

Thor sits at the side of the medical bed Maggie is sleeping in, Logan on her other side. He'd destroyed a few chair having been told that Victor had gone after her. Logan clears his throat and Thor looks to him, Logan looks away and takes Maggie's hand in his, Thor goes back to watching her other hand. Maggie had been changed into one of those awful hospital gowns, but Thor finds even that beautiful on Maggie as she groans and stretches a little.

"Mmm" Logan and Thor jump up.

"Maggie?" "Mags?" they both ask together. She reaches up and rubs her head.

"Ow" Logan chuckles a little and strokes her hair. "What the hell happened?"

"Victor" Logan answers, Maggie looks to him. "It's okay, you're fine..."

"Loki?" she asks, Logan shakes his head.

"Victor was after you" he kisses her forehead. "I bet you're hungry" she smiles a little. "I'll go grab you some food" she nods as he stands and squeezes her hand before leaving, Maggie and Thor left in a sort of awkward silence, there are so many things he wants to tell her, some many things he wants to confess to her. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Thor stands.

"I should....I should go" Maggie nods a little and looks to her hands as he starts to walk away.

"Thor" she calls for him as she stands, a little wobbly. He turns to her. "Thank you....for sitting with me" he nods and smiles warmly at her.

"Of course" she rubs her arm. "It was Jane" he tells her, quietly. "She told Victor where you were"

"Oh" Maggie whispers looking down.

"I'm sorry" Thor tells her, before clearing his throat. "Urm...she's gone, Jane, she left....."

"Oh" she rubs her arm. "Sorry" Thor shrugs.

"It was a long time coming......it was never going to work....not really" he reaches up and touches her cheek. "It would never work as I love another" she looks up at him. "I love you, Maggie" her eyes widen, he smiles at her. "I love you" she looks away and to the floor.

"I love you too... I love you, Thor." These words with her voice are pure balm for his soul. He closes his eyes, sighing before he brings her to look at him with one hand on her cheek.

"I love you more than you can imagine and I promise that nothing and no one will ever come between us again." With a sigh she closes her eyes as his lips are touching hers. She presses more against him, never wants to break this kiss. It feels so good, so right. Never again she wants to let go of him. One hand slowly buries into his hair, pulling lovingly at it while she deepens the kiss. Only now she knows how much she misses the texture of his hair beneath her fingers, to stroke through it, pulling at it. His little growl sends a hot shiver down her spine. She breaks the kiss, looking up to him. Her breath already goes a bit faster. Only now she sees that he's wearing no jacket, no coat, only a shirt, half open, getting only a glimpse of his bare chest... It's doing things to her. He sees her look, sees how she slowly licks over her lips. He should be ashamed for that they are still in the hospital; she is still wearing that awful piece of clothing, her hair is only a mess... but damn it, he needs her! He needs her so desperately and not only to feel alive again... He presses his lips again on her, holding her close and eliciting a sweet sigh from her as his tongue strokes over her lips, slipping between them as she opens them for him with a low moan. How lovely that sounds in his ears. His Maggie, his lovely, brave and true Maggie grabs him by his collar, pulling him with her as she walks backwards towards the bed. She hops onto the bed, drawing him between her legs as her fingers hastily open one button after the other. A sound of relish leaves her lips as she can feel his bare skin beneath her fingers as she gets rid of his shirt. Slowly she tears her lips from his, wandering down to his chin and deeper to his throat. She can hear his heavy breath, more frantic, the little whisper of her name as she starts to spread light kisses and tender bites over the thin skin. Warm and smooth skin she caresses with her hands and lips. He only can simply enjoy her actions with closed eyes and giving in into these wonderful feelings she's giving him. He places a hand into her hair, the other one on her shoulder. They shouldn't do it, most of all not there but neither of them can resist anymore. She wants him, he wants her, and so what should be so wrong about that? He moans her name, dark and full of desire, as she opens hastily his belt. So curious, so brave... his sweet, little Maggie... He pulls her closer, pressing his hips more into her hands. It only needs a brief touch of her slim fingers to let the urgent need and heat rising within him, to harden. Softly he brushes her hands away after he unzipped his jeans, kissing her deeply with all the love he is able to. His hands are shaking as much as his breath as he places them on her thighs, pushing that awful piece of clothing higher. This delicate skin beneath his fingers, warm and soft flesh that trembles only for him. She slides more onto the bed, drawing him by his waistband onto it, pulling him closer. She sighs against his lips as he pushes the hospital gown higher. She elicits a moan from him with her hands in his hair, pulling softly at it. She loves having her hands in his hair, when strokes through it, pulling and it, more and more demanding. A low growl slips from his lips as she pulls at his hair, sending he wave of heat through his body, building up an urgent need. A throbbing and tightening feeling that grows stronger with every second, with every touch of hers. Her delicious sigh of his name while she pulls at his hair, placing her thighs around his waist...Within seconds she's rid of that hospital gown, arching her body into his hands as those start to caress her breasts. She lays her head back, sighs his name in pleasure and rubbing her hip against his, against his hardness while his hands are cupping her breasts, squeezing them softly, rubbing with his thumbs over her already hardened rosy buds. Tender bites he spreads over her neck, stroking with his tongue over these lovely spots and eliciting more and more delicious sounds from her. She's twisting his senses with her lustful voice, her sound of desire, desire for him. The knowledge that she really, truly loves him, desires him, having her back..... "I'm sorry, my sweet love... I cannot wait any longer," he breathes against her ear. His hot breathe tickles her, making her trembling.

"Don't be sorry... I want you... I need you... Thor, please..." That she's begging after him... Only seconds later every unnecessary piece of clothing lies on the floor. He presses himself onto her, his lips against the skin of her neck, one hand sliding down between her legs. She moans his name, laying her head back. How wet and ready she is for him, how hot and slick... He growls against her skin, kisses and bites the sensitive skin, moving his fingers until she begs for him again. How sweet she sounds when she begs for him...He withdraws his fingers and thrusts his hips forward. Her lustful moan is like music in his ears. Pulling at his hair, scratching with her fingers over his back, moving her hips upwards to meet his with every thrust... His heart is racing, his breath frantic, the blood rushes trough his veins. Feeling her this way, so intimate, hearing her voice full of desire, moaning and sighing, her hot breath against his skin, having her hot and trembling body beneath him... He buries his face in the crook of her neck, deeply inhaling her scent. It feels so good, so right... better than everything else. He growls as she tightens around him, pressing her legs more into his sides. A shudder runs through her body by his growl, rushes between her legs where she can feel him hard and deep with every thrust. Again she tightens around him, holding him closer, feeling how he hardens and fasten his pace. Exactly how she wants him, how she needs him. How they both need it. He groans her name as she whimpers his. How she whimpers his name... it's nearly enough to send him over the edge. Her sweet voice sounds so delicious when she whimpers his name... He embraces her tightly, moaning and growling her name against the skin of her neck like a prayer. She pulls firmly at his hair as the heat within her becomes unbearable, demanding, pleading after more, after all of him. She throws her head back, moaning his name as she gets to feel all of him. It is perfect, exactly how she needs to feel him. She trembles beneath him and only a few thrusts more and he pushes her over the edge with a low scream of his name. He follows her, shudders above her as he holds her so very close. He pants his breath against her skin, resting still. Her arms lying now loosely around his shoulders, lazily she strokes through his hair. She sighs happily, snuggles her cheeks against his. She feels so content, so happy and he never before felt so alive as he does right in this moment.

"I love you, Maggie... You are everything to me..." She sighs at his words, his voice, turning her head to look at him. Her eyes are still hazy, still feverish with desire.

"I love you too... you have no idea how relieved I am that you're... that you're here...." Lovingly he strokes over her hair, smiling.

"Everything will be alright, my love... nothing will ever again tear us apart, I promise, because you're the only one who can set me on fire..."

"And I will always love you when you're inflamed." With a smile she presses her lips onto his, sealing this promise with a passionate kiss.

 

 

**A/N - OH ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT OF MAGS AND THOR .....**

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Thor stokes along Maggie's spine, she sleeps on her front with her hands folded under her pillows. It's three months since Victor's attack and she's all but moved into the tower with him, into his room, some days she will stay at the school for practicality but he doesn't mind it, he leans down and kisses her shoulder as he wraps an arm around her waist, she smiles and he knows that he has roused her from sleep.

"Morning, my love" he nuzzles into her neck, she chuckles and slips her arm around his neck.

"Morning, sweetie" she turns her head and he leans down to kiss her, he threads his fingers into her hair and pulls her closer, his free hand pulling her thigh around his waist. "My, my" she purrs. "It is a _good_ morning" he laughs and rolls them both over till he slots between her legs.

"Always when I wake with you in my arms" she purrs louder pulling him closer.

"Keep talking sweet to me" she coos with a smirk. "You know it gets me all gooey" he smirks and kiss along her jaw. The bedroom door bursts open and Loki leans in the doorway.

"Morning, Lovers" he teases, Bucky chuckling behind him. Thor sighs and rolls away from Maggie who sits up, stepping from the bed, not caring at all about her nudity. Loki and Bucky go silent as they watch her stride to the bathroom. Thor turns to them.

"Is there a reason you so rudely barged into our chambers?" Loki smirks.

"You'll never guess who is sitting in the living room?"

"We played this game before remember.....it ended up being Jane...."

"Oh it's not Jane" Bucky states with a smirk. "It's your mother" Thor's eyes widen as he sits up.

"Mother?" Loki smirks.

"She got word you had a new lady love.....she's annoyed you didn't tell her...."

"I...I...by the nine realms...."

"Yes...you are...as the humans say....screwed....you've been home twice since you and Maggie finally got together..." Maggie leaves the bathroom pulling on one of Thor's shirt, it's more of a dress on her. She looks to Thor and sniffs the air.

"What's wrong?" she asks moving towards him, he reaches out and wraps an arm around her waist.

"My mother is here"

"Why are nervous?" she asks, looking between Loki and Thor.

"Because she wants to meet you"

"Oh" Maggie mumbles tightly pulling away from Thor, he grabs her and pulls her back.

"I am not ashamed of you" he mumbles against her stomach. "That is not why I am reluctant, my love. I just don't want to scare you off.....it's only been three months, I know things are different here on Midgard with....parents"

"Well....it's not like you can meet mine....but you have met Logan and Victor" Thor rubs her back as she whispers Vicktor's name. "And I've met Loki" The darker haired god looks to her and smiles. "And he likes me...." Thor chuckles and looks to his brother.

"Aye....I suppose that is something" Maggie wraps an arm around Thor's neck, threading her fingers into his hair.

"Thor....I love you...." he looks up at her.

"And I love you" he strokes her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere" she whispers and kisses him warmly. Bucky and Loki share a look behind them, Bucky faux gagging, Loki smirks.

"Very well" Thor mumbles stroking her side.

"Do you want me to change?"

"No" Thor states. "But....my mother may not appreciate the use of my shirt as I do" she smiles and moves to their wardrobe, Natasha had bought her her own little collection of clothing for the tower....just in case.

...............................

"Mother" Thor greets walking towards Frigga who smiles at him and opens her arms, Thor goes willingly into her embrace.

"Thor" she greets back wrapping her arms around him, as well as she can given his size. "Loki told me you had a new lady"

"Loki told you?" Thor asks pulling back, Loki and Bucky walk abruptly from the room.

"Do not me upset with your brother" She touches his cheek. "He let slip by accident when he was telling me of his friend" Thor looks down before nodding, that he can understand, Loki and Maggie are as thick as thieves, it would have been difficult for him to hold off on talking about her.

"Her name is Maggie" Frigga smiles at him. "And she's so beautiful, kind, caring, sweet....." Frigga sits and Thor joins her on the sofa's. "She's a teacher"

"How did you and Loki come across a teacher?"

"She rescued Loki" Frigga raises an eyebrow. "She's a mutant, enhanced.......she's incredible, mother...I've never met anyone like her" Frigga smiles.

"Can I meet her? I've been dying to, Thor, since Loki told me of her" Thor smiles.

"She's just....changing"

.........................

Maggie leans against the walk listening to them, her fingers toying at the bottom of the red sundress she'd decided on. She's borderline panicking. Loki appears at her side and leans against the wall with her.

"You're not nervous, are you?" he teases slightly.

"A little.....Your mother is important to Thor.....what if she doesn't like? What if I'm not smart enough?"

"Mags" he reaches up and strokes her cheek, she turns and buries her head in his neck. "Mother will love you" he tells her softly. "Now stop hiding" she pulls back and nods, her white hair hanging over her face, Loki pushes it back behind her ear. "Go on" he nudges her towards the living room, Maggie takes a deep breath and then walks into the room.

............................

Thor looks up as Maggie enters, still fidgeting with her dress, he smiles, beams at her, Frigga looks up and across at Maggie and smiles at the white haired mutant.

"Hello, Maggie" she smiles a little.

"Queen Frigga" she greets. Thor stands and moves to Maggie's side, he takes her hand and strokes her arm.

"It's okay" he whispers and takes her hand, raising it to his chest.

"Loki's told me so much about you" Frigga tells Maggie who smiles back. "There must be something remarkable about you if both my sons agree on how great you are...the last time that happened Thor was still suckling on a dummy"

"Mother" Thor whines as Maggie smirks.

"Come sit with me" Frigga motions to the space next to her. "We'll have some tea..." Thor kisses Maggie's cheek.

"I'll be back later...." Maggie grabs hold of his hand.

"You're not staying?" she asks, Thor strokes her hair.

"This is my mother getting to know you, Mags..."

"I don't bite, my dear" Frigga smiles at the pair.

"You'll be fine" Thor tells Maggie before leaving, Maggie fiddles with the bottom of her dress before sitting with Frigga.

................................

Thor and Loki sit in the small library, Loki reading, Thor fidgeting. Loki smirks.

"They'll be fine....mother will love her" he tells his 'brother'.

"Maggie was so nervous...." Loki shuts his book.

"Are you going to introduce her to...Allfather?" Thor looks to Loki.

"I should....she is worthy, right?"

"More so than....Jane" Loki adds.

"She could be Queen....."

"You would take her to rule over Asgard??" Loki asks surprised.

"If she would.....if she chooses to.....I wouldn't force her.......she would be a good Queen" Loki laughs.

"Maggie sleeps fourteen hours a day and she clawed Tony for trying to steal her chocolate.....imagine if someone tried to steal a realm from under her" Thor and Loki share a look before they are laughing. "You are right...she would be a great Queen, protective, warm and caring" Thor smiles warmly.

"Yes, she would be"

..................................

"How was it?" Thor asks, stroking Maggie's hair, she lays with her head in his lap, Loki sat at her feet and Bucky on the floor in front of them, Maggie's fingers in his hair. ook

"Your mother is a wonderful woman" Maggie answers. "I can see why you both talk so highly of her" Loki and Thor share a look, Loki rubbing her leg. "I couldn't tell if she liked me" she mumbles.

"I'm sure she did" Loki tells her.

"Why? Did she say something?" Maggie asks looking up at Thor who stokes her cheek, she sits up and nuzzles into his neck.

"She said....that you were a delightful young woman" Thor tells her. "I think that means she likes you" he kisses her shoulder.

"Can we go take a nap?" she asks, Thor chuckles and stands with her, her arms and legs wrapping around him, nuzzling against his neck.

......................................

Maggie lays curled up on Thor's chest as he strokes her hair, her nose pressed into his collar bone.

"Maggie....come to Asgard with me?" he asks, she turns to rest her chin on his chest.

"Asgard? But I'm....I'm just a mutant...." he strokes her cheek.

"Oh my sweet love you are more than that...." he pulls her closer to kiss her. "I love you....And I want to show you my home.....maybe....maybe one day we will call it our home"

"You want me to live with you on Asgard?" Thor shrugs as she sets her head on his shoulder, his fingers skimming over her waist.

"If you like it....and only if you want......I'm not going to force you nor am I going to break up with you if you say no.....I love you, Maggie, you want to live on Midgard, we will live here....I would do anything to make you happy" he turns his head to her and smiles.

"Why can't we live on both?" she asks. "I still want to teach.....we could live her Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday....and on Asgard, Friday, Saturday and Sunday" Thor strokes her hair and down her arm. "Cause I would do anything to make you happy as well...."

"I know" he nudges her nose with his, she curls up on his chest as he wraps his arms around her.

"And I love you too" she kisses the corner of his lips as he smiles.

"You will look so beautiful in Asgardian robes......" he pulls her closer as she nuzzles into his neck. Maggie smiles. She has friends, amazing friends, she has Logan and her students, she had Thor, a man who loves her, who she loves back with her entire being. A chance to live on an entire new realm....and a reason to put on the suit....she has things to protect..... _ **she is Catwoman.**_

 

**A/N - I  LOVE MAGGIE AND KIND OF SAD TO END THIS............**

 


End file.
